The invention relates to filter element support tubes.
Filter element support tubes are known in the prior art. The support tube may be a center tube or inner liner extending axially in the hollow interior of an annular filter element circumscribing the tube and supported thereby. Alternatively or additionally, the support tube may be an exterior outer tube or liner extending axially along and circumscribing the exterior of an annular filter element supported thereby.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward simplified, lower cost filter element support tubes, including manufacturing efficiency.